Into the Unknown
by GeorgigeDude
Summary: Jasper POV. What's going on when something weird starts happening to Jacob and Leah? Things are not as they seem, and read to find out more...
1. Introduction

**A / n: 1) So, this is my first story. I'm sorry that the chapter is short, but they will get longer. Promise! **

**2) Obviously, I don't own any of the Twilight characters, or plot or anything to do with Twilight, other than the stories I write. I own them.**

**3) God knows how often this story will be updated. I apologise if it's a long time, but sometimes I have too much to do.**

**4) I enjoy reviews, and seeing the views number go up. So, feel free to read and review.**

**GeorgigeDude.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't honestly say that I felt completely happy with the current situation. Everyone was hiding from me and Alice, and I had no idea as to why. "Guys?" I shouted. I gave Alice a look of desperation, and she took my hand, and led me back to the house. "Okay, if you're planning something, then tell me what it is, because I don't like being left in the dark..." I really was confused now. When we came into the house, all the lights were off, and I then knew what was going on. _Oh great,_ I thought to myself.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Jasper!" They were celebrating my vampire birthday. I had been a vampire for 148 years now, and had been alive for 168 years, as I was _properly_ born in 1843. I really didn't feel like celebrating, but I guess I had to now...

"Oh, thanks guys! But you know, you really didn't have to," I said, hiding my real meaning of 'Why did you do this when I didn't want you to?'. Naturally, Alice had got me the most presents, and I was forced to open them. Alice had got me some clothes, just because she's Alice, a new watch and some tickets. Huh? What were these for?

"Thank you Alice," I said, and gave her a hug. We never felt the need to be intimate, and so this was always good enough for us.

"They're for learning to be a pilot. I knew that you wanted to, but I never thought you'd do it yourself, so..." she needn't have finished. I hugged her again, and she knew that she was right.

We spent the rest of that day just pondering around the house, or going hunting. To be honest, this was all I wanted my birthday to be like, because celebrating the day of becoming a vampire, to me, was not the nicest of memories.

I didn't like to think of the times with my creator, or the times with the newborns. I was sure that Alice knew this, but she always made a fuss when it came to something about one of our birthdays. I also knew that Alice's vagueness of her human life frustrated her. Thanks to Bella, we all knew why Alice could remember nothing, but this didn't help Alice at all. We knew that Alice had been kept in an asylum for most of her life, because of her visions, and so this is why she could remember nothing. We all knew, that given the chance, we would all spend at least one day as a human again, despite the bad experiences we all had. But then again, if none of us had had bad experiences, then why the hell would we be vampires?

Everyone was in the house today. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob (just because Nessie was here), Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I don't know why this seemed odd to me, but I just wasn't used to having everyone in the house, at once. A thought then just came to me.

"Hey, Alice?" Alice came over and sat next to me.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking. Where are the rest of the werewolves?" I quite liked Seth, and I thought that Alice would have invited as many people as possible to my 'party'.

"Oh. Leah told me that they were planning something at the moment. She said that they were all pretty busy, but that they could spare Jacob for a while. Not that he would be kept restrained anyway, considering that Nessie would be here." I gave her an understanding look, though I still wondered what they were planning.

"Okay. If they're busy, then I guess they can be..." I was cut off by the phone ringing. Carlisle went over and picked it up. His happy face instantly turned to one of anguish.

"Okay, thank you for telling us. We'll be over as soon as possible." Carlisle hung up the phone, and turned to all of us. Naturally, we all looked at him. "That was Sam. He said that they've caught a trail, one that they don't recognise, and it's getting close to our land. They want our help, to see if we can tell what or who it is," Carlisle answered our questioning looks. It was one of those moments where no one asks questions, but we just got up and go.


	2. The Vampire Elders

**A / n: 1)I have started planning out some of the rest of the story, and the chapters are getting longer. Don't worry, I checked.**

**2)I enjoy reviews, ratings and viewings. Please to not be afraid to do any of these things. And enjoy it :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

We got to the Blacks' house in record time, obviously. We didn't really have an idea as to what scent they found, or what they thought it was, because we left without asking questions.

"Hello Billy. Nice to see you again," greeted our father.

"Hello again. Well, I suppose we had best fill you in. Jacob and Seth found a new trail about twenty minutes ago, on the border and they didn't recognise it. We're hoping that you might be able to help us determine what it is." Billy replied. I couldn't imagine what it was, but hell, it couldn't be hard to work out what it was.

We had soon headed out into the open, and were approaching the border. We hadn't got within a mile, when it hit all of us. It smelt almost like...something burning, but kind of sweet as well. This could have just been some burning incense, but we all knew full well that it wasn't. "Do you have any ideas as to what it could be then?" Billy asked. I could tell that the rest of my family had no idea, and so we just shook our heads.

We wandered around the border for a while, getting a very clear familiarity to the scent. Then, just as we were about to head back to the Black's house, there was a sound. It sounded like footsteps, but running, and running fast. Great. This would probably mean that a vampire was coming to 'greet' us.

Just then, an average height, female vampire stepped out from behind the trees. She had long, brown hair, deep black eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, and to any human, would have merely looked like she was taking a stroll through the forest. To me, I could tell that she came for a confrontation, because I could sense anger and confused emotions rolling off her.

She stopped about 500 yards from us, and glared at each of us individually. I could then tell that Billy was feeling uneasy, because of his disability, he would be an easy target. None of the other wolves were present other than Jacob, who was obviously trying to protect Nessie. Young love, hey?

"Who are you?" The female almost spat. Charming woman.

"We are the Cullens, and this is Billy Black. Who are you?" Carlisle replied. She seemed to be considering our answer, and then decided that we were telling the truth.

"I am Heather. I have come here with a message for you, and also to warn you. The vampire elders say that you are in for a time of great surprise, and that you must prepare yourselves. And I am warning you that if ignore the words of the elders, then you shall be killed. Do you understand?" She looked around us, and decided that our looks were satisfactory to her. "Good. Now, I shall leave you." And with that, she left, just as she said.

We must have stood frozen for a further ten minutes, and then we exchanged confused glances. To me, it seemed ridiculous. The vampire elders? That's one of the most stupid things that I've ever heard. I guess Edward must have heard what I thought – well, when doesn't he? – and gave me a look that matched what I felt. Confusion.

"Well, I guess we had better start 'preparing ourselves' then, right guys?" Emmett said, and laughed.


	3. Jacob's disappearance

**A / n: - I just like putting these notes up here, for no particular reason. It gives me something personal to do about uploading chapters anyway...Look, I don't know either.**

**-I may or may not be putting some links for songs up on my profile soon for inspirational songs for writing, which I think people should listen to (as stated on profile), and I've got some other fan fiction ideas cooking up for later use, so you're not getting rid of me too quickly... *laughs evilly***

**Happy reading. :D**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say that I knew what I should be doing to 'prepare' myself would be a complete lie. So, I did what I could. I brushed my teeth, put on nice clothes, tidied our room, and hunted. In my mind, that was good enough. I also didn't understand how cleaning my teeth would help anything, but Alice decided that it would. I thought that maybe she had taken the human acting a little too far.

We didn't know what to do from then on, so I and the rest of my family stayed in the house. We didn't receive any calls from the Blacks' that day, to tell us if they had found out anything, so we just...well, did nothing. Alice and I went for another hunt in the evening, and then we spent the rest of the time in our room.

At one point, Alice left our room for a while, because she was getting restless. It was a little after that when there was a phone call. It seemed somewhat reassuring, presuming that it was one of the Blacks who were phoning. "Hello?" It was Billy, but he sounded nervous.

"Hello. Is that Billy?" Carlisle replied. It seemed a good idea to always have Carlisle talking, instead of one of the rest of us, seeing that we no doubt are useless at talking without insulting them sometimes.

"Ah, thank God. Jacob went out earlier for a run, and he hasn't come back. I think he's been gone for five hours now, and I'm worried about him. I can't help but think that one of those weird vampires yesterday came back to get him." I wondered why the vampires would have singled him out, but then, anything can happen, as we all proved. Vampires and werewolves just didn't exist in real life.

"Okay Billy. We'll come over, and see if we can track him down on the way. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine." Billy made a slightly strangled voice, and then hung up. Poor guy. I can't imagine what all of this stuff at the moment would be doing to him.

We were soon running towards the Blacks' house, again, and nothing seemed to be off. We then split up in the local forest, to try and locate Jacob. After about five minutes, a scent hit me so hard that I almost fell over. I couldn't really describe what it smelt like, but it was definitely strong. I called to Edward in my head, and soon found everyone around me. I could tell that they had found sensed the scent as well, because they were trying to their best to cover it up, by holding their noses.

"So, thoughts on this anyone?" Emmett asked us. He looked around expectantly, but sighed when no one replied. "Well, I'm glad to see that we're all on the ball today." He then smiled, and walked away for a while. Rose, Bella and Renesmee followed him; presumably, the smell was too strong for them to bear for that long. I then caught the scent again in the wind, but it was coming from a different direction, so I decided to follow it. When it came to its strongest, I stopped, and stared down at what I had found. It was, well, to say the least, surprising. "Edward, come here," I said in head, and then found Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme by my side in almost two seconds, while Billy slowly followed. We all stared down in shock, but more confusion. Obviously, something was up, and something big.


	4. Some manor of explination

**A / n: 1) LONGEST CHAPTER EVER POSTED BY ME! I know, how exciting.**

**2) This was my idea, these few chapters (the Jacob and Leah thing), and I'm still waiting for ideas from you people of fan fiction. So please, review, and happy reading. :D**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jacob was unconscious, but moved about slightly in his sleep. As soon as Nessie saw him, she fell to the floor next to him, and put his arms around her, to look like they were embracing. Bella sighed, but did nothing to stop her daughter. What the most important thing at the moment was was that something _big_ was wrong with Jacob, and we had no idea what.

"Jake...? Jake, son, wake up please." Billy said, while slightly trembling. Jacob then started to move slightly, and we finally saw his eye lids start to lift. Nessie smiled hugely, and hugged him more. When he was fully awake, he first smiled at Nessie and then a look of confusion crossed his face.

"I'm not surprised or unhappy that Nessie is here, but if you don't mind my asking, what the hell are you lot doing here?" He asked. I hid a laugh, and looked expectantly at everyone else. I think the truth was, was that we just didn't have any idea.

"Well, son, you went missing quite a number of hours ago, and I called the Cullens over here to look for you. They came, we found you, we're all happy. But, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Billy replied. I hid a laugh again; sure that Jacob didn't have much idea either. We were all just as useless as each other really.

"Actually dad, that's a good question. I remember going for a run, stopping for a while, and then nothing; absoloutely nothing." We exchanged a few more looks, and then must have decided that getting Jacob up off of the floor was a good idea, so we did. When he was up, only Nessie was needed to keep him upright, and so we let them walk on their own. Jacob was slightly covered in mud and leaves from the forest floor, but other than that, he appeared to be fine.

As we went back to their house, I saw just house beautiful the forest was. I was surrounded by most types of tree that I could name; oak, sycamore, chestnut, beech...and I saw the sunlight trying to break through the cracks in the top of the forest, but it wasn't that successful, therefore leaving just enough daylight on the forest floor to see. There were squirrels running about everywhere, and I could hear birds everywhere as well. I had quite forgotten that the natural wonders of the World fascinated me, considering that I was most definitely _not _a natural part of the World.

I turned around to check on Jacob, but found that he was fine in Nessie's capable hands. I seemed to be forgetting that she was now fully grown, at the age of 17, and that her and Jacob were soon moving in together, much to Edward's disapproval. He still thought of her as being his little girl, but I suppose he should, since she should only really be about 6, but of course wasn't, due to weird vampire stuff.

We were soon at the Blacks' house again, for what seemed the third time that day, and we began discussing what was best to do next.

"I think that we had best take Jacob to our house, to fully check him over, and then see where we our with these vampire elders," stated Carlisle. Billy seemed to think this over for a while, but stopped himself from saying whatever he was thinking. "I'm sure that, by his condition, there is nothing wrong with young Jacob, but we only want to make sure, and I'm sure Nessie here would not forgive me if we let anything get too wrong with Jacob." Nessie grinned mischievously, and then whispered something in Jacob's ear. They laughed together, and avoided our looks.

After some consideration, Billy finally said "Okay then. I agree that that is the best thing to do for Jacob's health, but he must be out soon, because I'm sure that the two were planning on beginning the move this week." Jacob and Renesmee grinned again.

"I'm fine dad, really. And yeah, we were hoping to be in this week, because after all, it is Nessie's seventh birthday this week." We all laughed at the joke which no human would understand, and then I heard a gasp.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"I had completely forgotten! I'm such an awful Aunty!" We all laughed again; we were pretty sure that there was nothing that Alice hadn't already got for Nessie's soon passing birthdays. But, of course, now that she was a teenage girl, there would be endless shopping trips for her to endure, and the list of things that Alice could still get Nessie was probably endless.

After some more banter, we took Jacob to our house, and set him up ready for a full scale inspection. Carlisle ran some relevant tests on him, and then we left, to give him peace – minus Nessie, of course. Alice and I went up to our room, because we hadn't had any alone time in a while, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some in.

We were sat on our bed with Alice on my lap, when Alice said "Oh my God." I was quite used to outbursts like this from Alice, because it probably meant that she had had a vision, but she did sound genuinely worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just had a vision. I know exactly what's wrong with Jacob, and it isn't good." She paused for a while, and I let her, knowing that she would continue when she was ready.

"Jacob was running through the forest, and stopped for a while, just like he said. Then, he saw Leah, and she came over. She had just happened to be out for a run at the same time, and had caught his scent, and so came over just to talk. Then, the vampire elders appeared, and they did something; something weird.  
A kind of mist descended over them, and when the mist had vanished, the vampire elders had disappeared, but Jacob was left lying on the ground. The thing is, is that I shouldn't have had a vision about them anywhere; they're werewolves, and I also have no idea what happened to Leah. So, what happened?"

I know Alice hated it when she didn't fully understand something, so all I could do was to send calm waves over her. I could tell that she appreciated it, and so then she took a deep breath, and turned to face me. "I have a terrible feeling that for whatever reason, the vampire elders have made Leah and Jacob one person, but I don't know how much control Leah has over what Jacob does, and I don't know why it happened."

The look in her wonderful gold eyes at that moment told me that something out of even _our_ world was going on, and that it needed to be stopped.


End file.
